Anime Herbst 2018 Vorschau
center|thumb|700px Nicht nur Kuscheldecken und Kekse laden in diesem Herbst zum gemütlich drinnen bleiben ein, nein, die aich die Anime-Herbst-Season ist wieder mit prominenten Fortsetzungen wie zu Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online und Tokyo Ghoul spannend aufgestellt. Jedoch gibt es auch in diesem Quartal wieder viele überragende und neue Eigenproduktionen einiger namenhafter Studios und Personen der Anime-Szene. WIr haben wie gewohnt unsere Highlights für euch zusammengetragen. RErideD -Derrida, who leaps through time- thumb|right|335 px * Titel: RErideD -Derrida, who leaps through time- (RErideD: Tokigoe no Derrida) * Genre: Action, Fantasy, Supernatural * Simulcast: Crunchyroll * Ausstrahlung ab: 3. Oktober * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: A-1 Pictures Derrida und sein Kollege sowie bester Freund Nathan, arbeiten an der Idee von Derridas Vater, den Automata, einer Roboterbaureihe. Als die beiden einen kritischen Fehler in der Programmierung des Roboters finden, wollen sie die Produktion stoppen, doch bevor das geschieht, werden sie verfolgt und sollen auf einmal getötet werden. Derrida landet per Kryoschlaf zehn Jahre in der Zukunft und muss sich nun den Folgen des Fehlers stellen und macht sich auf die Suche nach Mage, Nathans Tochter, die den Schlüssel zur Lösung des Problems hat. Der Anime ist die erste Produktion von Studio Geek Toys, die aber von „Steins;Gate“-Regisseur Takuya Sato geleitet wird. Ähnlich wie in Steins;Gate auch, wird es sich in RErideD um Zeitreisen handeln. Aufgrund dieser Besetzung habe ich viel Vertrauen in den Anime und hoffe, dass er an die Stärken von Steins;Gate anschließen kann. Bereits jetzt sind die ersten vier Folgen als Preview auf Crunchyroll zu sehen. Die reguläre Ausstrahlung in Japan startete jedoch erst etwas später am 3. Oktober. Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai (Seishun Buta Yarō wa Bunny Girl-senpai no Yume wo Minai) * Genre: Comedy, Romance, School, Supernatural, Slice of Life * Simulcast: Wakanim * Ausstrahlung ab: 4. Oktober 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: CloverWorks Sakuta Azusawaga geht auf die Oberschule in Enoshima, einer Stadt, die wie gesagt wird, zwischen Himmel und Meer liegt. Auf der Schule begegnet er Mitschülern, die unter dem Pubertätssyndrom leiden: Einer Störung, die besonders psychisch labile Teenager betrifft. Mai Sakurajima ist einer von ihnen. Das Mädchen ist eigentlich eine Schauspielerin, welche gerade ihre Karriere pausiert und immer in einem sexy Hasenkostüm anzutreffen ist. Ein weiteres Detail macht die Sitaution merkwürdig: Nur Sakuta kann sie sehen. Warum ist Mai unsichtbar? Und warum nicht für ihn? Während er versucht, dieses Mysterium zu lösen, beginnt Sakuta langsam die komplexen Gefühle von Mai zu verstehen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Serie nur ausgewählt, weil sie einige interessante Genres vertritt und neugierig macht auf mehr. Die Story ist außerdem angesiedelt ein einem frischen Setting, das man bisher selten gesehen hat. Mit CloverWorks, ehemals unter der Flagge A1-Pictures, ist auch ein erfahrenes Studio dabei, das zuletzt Persona 5 - The Animation verantwortet hat. Iroduku: The World in Colors thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Iroduku: The World in Colors (Irozuku Sekai no Ashita kara) * Genre: Drama, Romance * Simulcast: Amazon Prime * Ausstrahlung ab: 6. Oktober 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 13 * Studio: P.A. Works Die Geschichte von Iroduku: The World in Colors spielt in Nagasaki, wo immer noch Überreste von alter Magie im Alltag verblieben sind. Hitomi Tsukishiro ist eine 17-jährige Nachfahrin einer Hexenfamilie, die ohne Emotionen aufgewachsen ist, als sie in jungen Jahren die Fähigkeit verlor, Farben zu sehen. Die alte Kohaku, eine große Hexe, bedauert das Geschehene und sorgt sich um die Zukunft ihrer Enkelin und schickt Hitomi in die Vergangenheit, in das Jahr 2018. Durch den Tausch mit ihrer 17-jährigen Großmutter, folgt die Geschichte Hitomis Heranwachsen. Der Anime ist eine Originalproduktion von P.A. Works und basiert daher nicht auf einem anderen Medium wie beispielsweise einer Light Novel oder einem Manga. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf diesen Titel, da ich hohe Erwartungen an das Studio P.A. Works habe, die ich durch Titel wie Charlotte oder Angel Beats kenne, die in ähnlichen Genres beheimatet sind. Goblin Slayer thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Goblin Slayer * Genre: Action, Fantasy * Simulcast: Wakanim * Ausstrahlung ab: 7. Oktober 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 12 * Studio: White Fox Eine junge Priesterin schließt sich einer Abenteurer-Gilde an und wird direkt von anderen Neulingen eingeladen, auf eine Mission mitzukommen, um Goblins aus einer Höhle zu vertreiben. Goblins werden im ganzen Land für ihre Überfälle gefürchtet, da sie Männer töten und Frauen schänden. Jedoch stellt sich die Mission als schwieriger heraus, als gedacht und die gesamte Gruppe, bis auf die Priesterin, werden getötet. Diese überlebt auch nur knapp, da der Goblin Slayer wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht und sie rettet. Dieser hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht (wie der Name vermuten lässt), alle Goblins auszurotten. Zusammen sind sie in der Lage, die Goblins in der Höhle zu besiegen. So kommt es, dass die Priesterin sich dem Goblin Slayer anschließt und sie von fortan zusammen durchs Land ziehen, um die Goblins auszurotten. Ich bin auch dieses mal gespannt, was White Fox für uns zaubert. Das Studio ist für Anime Steins;Gate, Akame ga Kill und einige weitere große Titel bekannt und hat schon oft unter Beweis gestellt, zu was sie in der Lage sind. Auch die Light Novel (auf welcher der Anime basiert) erfreut sich bereits großer Beliebtheit und lässt mit einer Gesamtwertung von guten 8,28 von 10 Punkten auf myAnimelist.net meine Erwartungen in die Höhe steigen. Neben dem Studio und der guten Vorlage, sind auch bekannte Namen an der Produktion beteiligt. So übernimmt Takaharu Ozaki (Girls‘ Last Tour) die Regie, während das Skript der Serie von Hideyuki Kurata (Made in Abyss) und Yousuke Kuroda (My Hero Academia) kommt. Karakuri Circus thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Karakuri Circus * Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Shounen * Simulcast: Amazon Prime * Ausstrahlung ab: 11. Oktober 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 36 * Studio: Studio VOLN Als sein Vater ihm ein riesiges Vermögen hinterlässt, findet sich der junge Masaru Saiga in einem dichten Netz aus Verschwörungen wieder. Während der Flucht daraus, trifft Masaru auf seine beiden neuen Beschützer. Narumi Kato beherrscht Martial Arts wie kaum ein anderer, er leidet allerdings unter dem rätselhaften „Zonapha Syndrom”, dass von Automatons (menschenähnlichen Automaten) übertragen wird. Die einzigartige Nebenwirkung: Er muss andere Leute zum Lachen bringen, da seine Atmung ansonsten aussetzt und er andernfalls stirbt. Genauso rätselhaft ist die Akrobatin Shirogane, welche die Puppe Arurukan (Harlequin) kontrolliert und als Masarus Bodyguard engagiert wurde. Obwohl beide in einem klassischen Zirkus ein normales Leben führen wollen, wird das Trio unweigerlich in eine Kette von mysteriösen Fällen und seltsamer Ereignissen gezogen. Die Anime-Adaption von Kazuhiro Fujitas 44-bändiger Mangareihe, die von 1997 bis 2006 erschien, übernahm das Studio VOLN. Ich bin sehr auf diesen Anime gespannt, da die ungewöhnlichen Idee und der Zeichenstils der 80er und frühen 90er Jahre gut und authentisch umgesetzt wurde. Dies war zu erwarten, denn nicht nur Regisseur Satoshi Nishimura war für die Umsetzung von Fujitas Ushi no Tora zuständig, auch ehemalige Mitwirkende an namhaften Serien wie Trigun, Hunter x Hunter und Hajime no Ippo waren hier beteiligt. (Autor: Aki-chan86) Tsurune: Kazemai High School’s Archery Club thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Tsurune: Kazemai High School’s Archery Club (Tsurune: Kazemai Koukou Kyuudoubu) * Genre: Drama, Sport * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 15. Oktober 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: Kyoto Animation Die Geschichte um Kazemai High School’s Archery Club folgt dem Schüler Minato Narumiya. Minato übt in der Mittelschule japanisches Bogenschießen aus, aber nach einem Vorfall hörte er mit dem Sport auf. In der Oberschule freundet sich Minato mit seinen neuen Mitschülern an und zusammen wollen sie als Teil ihres Bogenschützenclubs das Präfekturturnier gewinnen. Ich erwarte sehr viel von diesem Anime, weil mich Kyoto Animation im letzten Jahr sehr von ihrer Arbeit überzeugt hat. Ihre Produktion Violet Evergarden ist ein visuelles Meisterwerk und schafft es den Zuschauer auf der emotionalen Reise mitzunehmen. Auch den Film Koe no Katachi (A Silent Voice) kann ich nur in höchsten Tönen loben. Dazu kommt, dass Kyoto mit Free!!! Erfahrung im Sport-Genre hat. Da ich ein großer Fan der Serie bin, hoffe ich, dass die Stärken von Free!!! sich auch beim Bogenschießen wiederfinden lassen und dass der Fokus auf der Geschichte der Clubmitglieder bleibt und nicht durch zu viel ablenkenden Fanservice in den Hintergrund gerät. ---- Die große Zeit der Fantasy- und Sport-Anime ist einfach noch nicht vorbei und entwickelt sich stets weiter. Und bei diesem Ausblick kann man sagen: Zu unserer Freude! Welche der neuen Titel gehören klar zu euren Favoriten und welche Serien, die hier nicht genannt wurden, sollten auch erwähnt werden? Oder setzt ihr diesen Herbst voll auf die Fortsetzungen der großen Evergreens? Schreibt es in die Kommentare! thumb|center|350px|Bis zum nächsten Mal! Kategorie:RainA